Ares
Ares is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power User. He is also Wonder Woman's nemesis as well as her half-brother, due to him bewitched her mother, Hippolyta. Biography Known as Mars in Roman mythology (and early iterations of Wonder Woman), Ares is one of twelve born to Zeus and Hera. He became the God of War in the Greek pantheon, and would be the pure inspiration for the soldiers in Greece. However, he never fit in well with the other Gods, even managing to overthrow Hades as the ruler of Tartarus. He also attacked the Amazons by sending in Hercules. Ares would then raid Themyscira himself, but is stopped by a newly christened Wonder Woman. Within that same timeframe, he would attempt to trigger World War III by manipulating US and Soviet executives to launch their missiles at each other, which was stopped again by Wonder Woman. This would end up prompting Ares to gain an insatiable desire to stop her at any costs. Regime Superman's regime has been effective in suppressing violence. When the weakened god discovers the heroes from a parallel world are fighting One Earth Forces, he helps fuel the conflict. Injustice: Gods Among Us Ares first appears fighting Superman and various other heroes from the original Earth over Metropolis alongside Sinestro, Doomsday and Black Adam until the Man of Steel defeats him and allows Wonder Woman and Aquaman to tie him up. In the parallel Earth, Ares first makes his presence known when he freezes the Atlantean soldiers who are about to attack the original Aquaman after defeated his parallel Earth counterpart. Ares appears before Aquaman who promptly attacks him. After defeating him in battle, Aquaman observes that Ares is weaker than usual, which Ares explains is due to Superman's One-Earth government creating a lack of conflict for Ares to feed on. Ares then informs Aquaman of the insurgency and teleports him to their base. Later, Ares teleports Wonder Woman to him on Themyscira to inform her of how Superman plans to use the Amazons in order to lay waste to Gotham and Metropolis. Wonder Woman asks why Ares would oppose Superman's desire to create war and conflict, but Ares says that it will only sustain him for a short time and the result would likely end conflict permanently, starving Ares. He then leaves Wonder Woman to battle her counterpart and stop Superman's plan. Powers and Abilities Ares is an Olympian God, putting him well above the average superhuman within the Injustice series. His godly origin as a son of the thunder god, Zeus, puts Ares in a higher class than most of his pantheon. His divine powers include superhuman strength, durability, and stamina, as well as flight, teleportation of himself and those of his choosing. Ares even has the ability to halt time around others in a limited capacity. His magical powers inside of battle are limited to conjuring blasts of dark magic and summoning weapons of war such as his sword and a double edged ax. Outside of battle, he is very well versed in magic, as he was unable to undo a sleeping spell so powerful on Wonder Woman and Superman, even the Spectre could not wake them. Though powerful, Ares source of strength is also his Achilles heel. As the god of war, he feeds on all conflict on the earthly plane, which empowers him and allows him to use his magic. When there is no conflict, he is starved and greatly weakened to the point where beings far below him can defeat him in single battle. Appearing on sites of battle has the effect of charging him with new strength but the effect is temporary. Ares is immortal due to his status as a god, and as such cannot die, only 'fade' as Wonder Woman describes. Ares can also regrow lost limbs, as seen when he regrew the hand Wonder Woman severed, though how long this takes is unknown due to the gap in his appearances between then. Special Moves *'Dark Energy:' Ares shoots a red and black fireball at his opponent. The Meter Burn version increases the fireballs size and damage. *'God Smack:' Ares leaps into the air and comes down delivering a double fist attack. The Meter Burn version makes the attack partially invincible, increases the damage and knocks Ares enemy into the air. *'Phase Shifter:' Ares becomes invisible. The Meter Burn version makes Ares completely invisible. *'Warp Transmission:' Ares teleports over to his opponent, either in front of them or behind them. Mobile Exclusive Move *'God Smack:' Ares smashes the ground with a powerful strike. Character Trait Weapons of War: 'Ares's trait allows him to either summon his sword or battle axe as projectiles. Ares can either shoot his weapons upward, straight, downward and even cancel the summoning. Other Moves *'Grab: Ares summons a battle ax behind his opponent, grabs them and knocks them onto it, then rapidly brings the ax up with a telekinetic tug. Super Move *'Annihilator': Ares summons his battle sword and slashes his foe, then teleports them to a pocket dimension where he commands a rain of arrows down upon his opponent. He then grows to titanic size and smashes his opponent with his palm, and then teleports both himself and his opponent back to the normal battlefield. Gameplay Move List Basic Attacks: *Devil's Fist - [ L ] *Waring Cross - [ M ] *Thundering Stomp - [ H ] *Sliding Strike - [ ← + L ] *Downward Hammerfist - [ ← + M ] *Fierce Gauntlet - [ ← + H ] / ( Hold to charge or ['' ← ← +' MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Front Knee - [ → + L ] *Savage Uppercut - [ → + M ] *Raging Fists - [ → + H ] / ''( Hold to charge or [ → → ''+ '''MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Low Sweep - [ ↓ + L ] *Fearful Cut - [ ↓ + M ] *Surprise Strike - [ ↓ + H ] Air Attacks: ' *Spearing Stab - [ L ] *Crowning Elbow - [ M ] *Mighty Hammerfist - [ H ] '''Throws: ' *Forward / Reverse Throw - [ ← / → L + H ] '''Combo Attacks: *Deity Ruler - [ L, L ] *Supreme General - [ L, L, M ] *Reign of Terror - [ L, M ] *Honor of The Gods - [ L, M, H ] *Olympian Might - [ ← + L, H ] *Furious Anger - [ → + L, M ] *Bloodshed - [ → + L, ↓ + H ] *Divine Order - [ M, M ] *Cerberus Pain - [ M, M, H ] *Mighty Aggression - [ ← + M, L ] *Bow To Me - [ → + M, H ] *Malevolent Violence - [ H, ↓ + M ] *Immortal Rush - [ H, H ] Special Moves: *Phase Shifter - [ ↓ , ← '', L ] *God Smack - [ ↓ , ↓ , M ] *Close God Smack - [ ↓ , ↓ , M, ← ] *Far God Smack - [ ↓ , ↓ , M, → ] *Dark Energy - [ ↓ , → , L ] *Warp Transmission ( Behind ) - [ ↓ , → , H ] *Warp Transmission ( Front ) - [ ↓ , ''← '', H ] Ending ''Superman's defeat did not work to Ares' advantage as he had planned. The heroes of the parallel dimension helped this world's Batman build a conflict-free Utopia that left the war god famished. On the brink of death, Ares managed to imprison Brainiac 5. He forced Brainiac to create a time loop beginning with the other dimensional heroes' arrival and ending just before their victory. In this pocket of time, Ares flourished. Endless war was his to savor. Costumes Default Ares sports heavy, dark grey armor with silver accents and a Hoplite-style helmet that only leaves a small portion of his face exposed. His gauntlets and boots have spikes on them, and six large horns-two curved, and four straight-emerge from his helmet. In addition, a small horned skull emblem adorns the top of his helmet. He also wears a long, black cape, as well as a black loin cloth. His skin is black and his eyes glow red. Regime Ares' helmet is different and now sports four curved horns. He wears lighter and more form-fitting armour along with a hoplite-style skirt. In addition, Ares wears a single pauldron on his right shoulder, which has spikes sticking out of it. Spikes also emerge from his shin guards and belt. He retains his black cape. Trivia *Ares' alternate skin is referred to as "Regime" despite Ares never actively working for the Regime, though he never directly opposed them. He is not a true member of the Insurgency either, as he never officially joined them and only informed Wonder Woman of her alternate's plans to suit his own needs. *Ares is also one of two villains (the other being The Joker) who never sided with either the Regime or the Insurgency despite being labeled as part of them. *If the players uses Phase Shifter (Meter Burn) and enters clash mode, Ares phases quickly in and out near the end of his clash quote. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Characters Category:Power Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Justice League Villains Category:Injustice Playable Characters Category:Neutral